Transcription:Bloopers! Two
(The title Bloopers! comes on the screen the Host walks in and bows) *Bloopers Host: Is everyone ready for more of those histerical bloopers? (audience claps) You know, the today's show has been a trusted source of morning news for more than 50 years! But it's not always boring. JUST WATCH!!! *Tina Disney: And sadly Ling Ling the panda was destroyed by federal wild life officals! In a related story... (Spider-Man swings in the scene and lands on the window glass, he slides down the glass) *Tina Disney: (continuing): In a related story traffic in New York City, Brooklyn drift brought to a... (George of the Jungle is heard screaming he lands on the glass and slides off the glass) *Tina Disney: Traffic was brought you... (A fat man hits the glass) *Bloopers Host: Someone get the wind gets? Everyone remembers Mister Rogers Neighborhood. But things weren't always get hunky geore in the hood! *(Cuts to Mister Rogers) *Mister Rogers: You know what sharing is? Sometimes it's nice to share (touches the track and gets a static electricity shock) Ow! Peter, come over here please. (Peter walks into the scene) The train tracks is too close to the lake. I got shocked wanna help me solve this problem? *Peter: I'm sorry I-it's just that you know that the lake is... (Mister Rogers grabs Peter) *Mister Rogers: Solving the problem Peter, solving the problem Peter, solving the problem (Peter drowns and dies) and problem solved! (back to studio) *Bloopers Host: Now get ready for one of the biggest bloopers of all time! (Cut to CNN studio) *CNN Reporter: This just in CNN called that in the state of Florida for al gore! That means gore was warm of election! Thank you Jesus! (laughing) *CNN Reporter#2: We sure got that thing! *Bloopers Host: Oh yeah! It's operated C as I full of twist and turns as well as Fish Jerry comes unexpected Blooperection! *Jerry: (laughing) I just f*cking cut myself it's really bad and really deep, f*ck! OW. *CSI Man: This bullet shooting that came from ten millons west (fart noise) (laughing) *Guy under cover: Sorry that was pizza! Sorry I didn't mean it! (he farts again) My bad! *Bloopers Host: Now it's time for the amazing sports bloopers (picks up a baseball bat) There always a home run! (Cuts to a basketball game where a guy is laughing the basketball hits him, one guy catches it the old man laughs at him, then it shows a boy (from Car Jumper) skateboarding on stairs he then falls off the board, then it shows two people riding their bikes, one takes out a staff and hits the girl on her bike, making her fall in the progress, then it shows a man exsersing he hits his crotch and groans in pain, it then cuts back to the boy still falling on the steps, then it goes to four football players, one gives the one in the front a wedgie he groans, then it shows what resembles a Teletubby beating up a kid, the tiger kicks him, then it goes to a baseball game, where one of the people fall of their seats and lands in another row, then a kid runs with a football, and gets tackled by three football players, then it cuts to a blimb on fire followed by a lot of people (including Grandma Fu running, then a player is using a stick to hop over a football wire, he jumps but he screams in pain as he slides down the pole, killing him) (Cut back to host) *Bloopers Host: That's all for today, but come back next time for more of those cr-crazy bloopers! (The bloopers host takes some chemical pills he then drinks some chemicals he sallows it and he slides off his chair and dies, credits roll) Category:Transcriptions Category:Transcriptions Uncompleted